The invention relates to an overhead support for carrying medical appliances. Such an overhead support comprises a ceiling mount, at least one support arm, swivel means for connecting the support arm to the ceiling mount, a column for carrying appliances or the like and supply lines for the appliances or the like within the column.
Such an overhead support is in particular used in the medical field for carrying appliances in operation rooms or the like. The support arm of known overhead supports is a cast part which renders the production of such overhead supports expensive.